Unique
by Shiroganehikari
Summary: He wasn't human.   It was Sasuke's darkest secret, the one secret he can never afford to give away. But when Sakura transferred to Kor High, Sasuke started to struggle to keep his secrets and the world tipped off its axis.
1. Chapter 1

Gold slash is currently on hiatus till i get back my motivation and inspiration to write it again :) sorry guys

* * *

><p>Title: Unique<p>

Summary: Sasuke was never an ordinary person. He never made any friends, he didn't have acne like the rest of the student body, he didn't need to eat, he didn't need to breathe.

He wasn't human.

It was Sasuke's darkest secret, the one secret he can never afford to give away. But when Sakura transferred to Kor High, Sasuke started to struggle to keep his secrets and the world tipped off its axis.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ripped out the electrical wires that connected to the ducts hidden in his jet black hair. He was fully re-charged. He faced the mirror and started to style his hair in a way that would hide the two electrical ports situated at the back of his head. He spiked up the hair at the back of his head with Gatsby hair wax and secured it in position with hard hairspray. He looked at his reflection, seeing his emotionless obsidian eyes and pale skin.<p>

Today, black did not seem to be an agreeable colour for him. He contemplated, staring at his reflection, and finally decided. Slowly, the black pigmentation in his irises faded, making him seem to have slit pupils like a snake, then, blue pigmentation started to take its place.

Sasuke quietly observed his blue eyes. It was striking against his pale skin but much better than his black ones. The black pigmentation made his skin look far to waxy and colorless. It was as though he had no blood vessels at all. That was the truth after all. Sasuke had no blood vessels, he wasn't human.

He was not human.

Sasuke would have changed his skin colour a little by dilating the nanotech particles under his skin to give out some pinkish pigmentation to give his skin a little more colour but he had ran out of pink. He needed to restock but he could only get his supplies when he visited his creator.

At least the blue eyes would do. The students in Kor High would just probably think that he wore contacts after all. It would cause no alarm.

He threw the black hooded shirt over his shoulders and grabbed his headphones preparing to leave his small little apartment on Carilum street. Closing the front door, Sasuke put on the headphones enjoying the high sound frequency it emitted. The frequency helped Sasuke to cope with his life. It helped to relax his mechanical nerves allowing him to have better control of his actions to prevent his identity from being exposed.

For example, losing control of his pigmentation. (It happened once at home, Sasuke suddenly found out that he had rainbow coloured eyes and purple skin.)

He walked briskly, passing through the sleepy town of Carilum. The stores were all still closed, they usually only opened around noon, when the Sun was out and the temperature was not freezing. No sane person that lived in Carilum would leave their house in the morning when the temperature was -30 degrees. No human would be able to stand the cold. Only Sasuke could.

It was one of the reasons why he chose to live in Carilum. It gave him privacy. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that it was 4.32am. If he didn't pick up speed, he was going to be late for school. His apartment was 2 towns away from Kor High, requiring at least 4 hours for a human to reach. Sasuke could reach it in an hour and a half. He would be two minutes late if he continued at his pace. He warmed up his system, his body temperature rising. The ice that formed on his eyelashes melted as warm vapour clouded the air. He focused his entire system on running and just.. ran.

At 5.52am, Sasuke stopped at the side gate of Kor High. Kor High was a majestic building that looked similar to a cathedral just without its painted glass windows. It was old, with vines growing on the walls of the school. Students rushed into the school pushing against each other in an effort to get into the school grounds before 6am. But Sasuke waited.

Slowly, he felt his core temperature go down. Steam stopped forming around him and he finally allowed himself to take a deep breathe of icy cold air. When his temperature finally reached an accceptable level, Sasuke left his hiding place. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked with his head facing the ground. He leisurely strolled into the school compound. His calm demeanor and complete contrast with the rest of the rushing students.

A silver mercedes was parked outside the school. Sasuke had saw it the moment it drove over but paid no heed to it. He entered the school compound gracefully.

Sakura Victoria Izarus sat in the mercedes watching the hoard of students entering the school. Her long strawberry pink hair was pulled into a high ponytail away from her face revealing her exotic, aristocratic face. Her green eyes sprinkled with flecks of light blue sparkled dangerously as she stared at one person in particular amongst the hoard of students.

Her full lips lifted into a resemblance of a smile as she watched him. That boy, not looking more than seventeen years old, carried himself in a way no one ever did before. It was a self-loathing yet confident swagger. As though feeling her gaze on him, he turned to look at her.

She held her breathe as he took in his icy blue eyes that had no touch of emotion at all. His spiky black hair whipping around in the harsh wind. Yet, thee boy did not even flinch like the other students who closed their eyes or used their hands as shields to block the cold and unforgiving gust of wind that blowed consistently. He was definitely attractive, no one in the right mind would deny that. Yet he gave the aura of a predator. The boy turned back, ignoring her stare as he continued into the school.

She smiled. Finally, She had someone she actually wanted to be friends with. Her unique eyes sparkled as she looked at the boy's retreating back. She would get to know him. Sakura would never back down on what she wanted.

* * *

><p>New Story!<p>

Read and review please?:D i want to improve!

Shiroganehikari


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey all! Sorry I've not been updated for a really long time I seem to have problems concentrating on a specific thing for a prolong period of time I'm really sorry for the inconvenience caused! D8 I guess it would be better to put me in your story alert so that we all will be able to know first hand whenever i update! :D

Itachi should be coming into the picture soon! Wouldn't you want to know what is his role in this story? :D Stay tuned! Reviews are very much appreciated. ^^

Shiroganehikari

* * *

><p><strong><span>Unique: The meeting Chapter 2<span>**

She gracefully stepped out of the car, lightly dusting of the nonexistent dust on her black school skirt that was a few inches above the school's acceptable level. Not that Sakura cared though; she could easily get past the teacher's inspection. Her father funded the school after all. Confidently, she waved off the driver and sauntered into the school compound.

Everyone stared at her as she passed. Sakura was used to the way others stared at her. She was pretty after all. No, she was beautiful. She walked towards the general office with long purposeful strides. The receptionist looked up at her even before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sakura Victoria Izarus? You are the new transfer student am i right?"

The receptionist gave Sakura a sweet motherly smile. Turning around, she searched through several boxes full of paper and after a few moments, pulled out a piece of paper, which she handed over to Sakura.

"Here. This is your schedule. Your first lesson would be homeroom in room 502. Just walk out and turn left. All the best! Ask around if you need more directions."

Sakura smiled and thanked the receptionist. She briefly scanned through her schedule before heading off to her first class.

* * *

><p>Sasuke slid into his seat at the back of the classroom. He ignored the sultry gazes of the girls burning holes into his back as he turned to deposit his bag behind his chair, his shirt riding up a little, showing off his pale sculptured skin. There was a collective sigh as Sasuke turned back to face the class. Several girls shamelessly stared at him while several girls as well as guys quickly turned away, blushing.<p>

Sasuke sighed internally. _Guess blue is a wrong colour to pick. It attracts too much attention. _With familiar actions, he pulled out his much battered notebook with pages filled with seemingly identical barcodes and started to scan several codes in it that would download several files into his system. He stared thoughtfully at the section of his notebook that had the heading "flirting techniques" written on it, followed by the extremely long code at the bottom. He had never bothered to flirt with other girls before. However, he his curiosity was piqued. After a moment's hesitation, he scanned the code with his eyes. No one could actually see what Sasuke was actually doing as he looked just as though he was reading an old book, the way his pupils shifting from the left to the right and back again.  
>As the file completed its download, Sasuke immediately mentally opened it, scanning its contents curiously.<p>

_Flirting techniques 101_  
><em>For guys<em>  
><em>How to flirt with girls<em>

He continued to scan the long list of techniques that seemed to get more atrocious as he read down the list.

Slapping someone you like on your first meeting? Sure, it would give the other party a lasting impression. But definitely not a good one.

Finally one particular sentence caught his eye.

_Smile_  
><em>studies have shown that 88% of women remember a man with an attractive smile. A pleasant genuine smile is definitely the way to attract the one you want! So smile like you mean it!<em>

Sasuke stared at the statement with profound interest. Really? It was that simple? He wanted to give it a try. But, he hardly smiled. Would it be weird if he actually did? Should he? Should he not?

His internal debate, oblivious to the rest, raged on. He was so caught up in his little argument that he did not realise that their homeroom teacher, Mr Kakashi, had entered the room. And that he was not the only one. Kakashi's footsteps were heavy and a little inconsistent due to a previous accident that hurt his ankle. Sasuke could hear the slight creaking of the metal that was used to secure Kakashi's bones together with every step that he took. Finally, he realised that there was the sound of new footsteps following Kakashi's. The soft and rhythmic steps taken by the new person was addictive in its melody.

Kakashi stopped at the teacher's table, rapping at the chalkboard lazily.

"Hey class, listen up. We have a new transfer student today."

Sasuke slowly looked up... and was captivated by a pair of glowing emerald eyes that seemed blue at certain times. Time seemed to stop as he stared at the stranger. Her shoulder length light strawberry pink hair was unusual but it seemed to be her natural hair colour. As the light shone on her, reflecting her lighter pink highlights, Sasuke thought he saw an angel. Her full lips curved as she smiled gently. She opened her mouth to speak.

"My name is Sakura Victoria Izarus. Nice to meet you all. I hope we get along well."

Her voice was light and it sounded like bells chiming. Sasuke felt frozen in his seat as he stared at Sakura. This feeling... it felt so foreign. Was it even possible?

He felt her gaze fixated upon him and before he could rethink his actions, he smiled at her. It was just a slight lifting of his lips and softening his cool gaze, however, it felt new to Sasuke. He had never smiled at anyone before. He hoped it didn't look awkward or just plain wrong.

Sakura could not help the blush that spilled onto her cheeks as she saw the boy, that had previously caught her attention, smile at her. It was a small smile, a little unnatural, as though the boy had never practised smiling before. But it took her breath away as he watched his gaze softened as he stared at her.

She shook herself mentally, frustrated with her lack of control. Sakura Victoria Izarus would never blush at a man she did not even know! And yet, she did.

Sasuke looked to his side, forgetting that he was still smiling. The girl to his left, Karin , if he remembered correctly, gasped and actually turned beet red before fainting, much to Sasuke's amusement. He slowly schooled his expression back to its normal emotionless mask facing the front of the classroom again. He roughly heard Kakashi asking someone to take Karin to the infirmary and directing Sakura to her seat.

Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke saying, "Sasuke, as the currently elected welfare committee in charge, you are to bring Ms Izarus around the school today. No objections." His eyes curved into half moons as he smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke just nodded in return.

Sakura looked back at the boy (Sasuke was it?) and smiled coyly, not believing her luck.

* * *

><p>Reviews anyone? :D Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: It has been a really long break between the chapters but I can't promise readers that I will update regularly. I'll try my best and we'll see how it goes from there. As usual, reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you! Enjoy.

Chapter 3

"So this is our homeroom?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Sasuke slowly turned to face her, face an emotionless mask. He turned towards the plate she was pointing at, which had the words TC502 engrained in the wood. He nodded.

"What's your next lesson?" He asked, tilting his head slightly at Sakura. Sakura browsed through her timetable. "PE."

"Ah. That's at building 02. I'm having the same class too. I'll bring you there. Have you gotten your PE Attire?" Sasuke asked, picking up his bag and walking out of the classroom.

"I've gotten it but I didn't bring it today. I didn't expect to have PE on my first day. " Sakura sighed, wondering if she could borrow a set from the general office or something. Well, she could always buy a new set if necessary. Sasuke looked at her blankly, those blue eyes holding so much depth that she felt that she could fall into them. He shrugged and said, " I have a spare set in my locker if you don't mind borrowing mine. It'll be quite big on you considering you're kind of...tiny. Wait. Petite sounds like a better word. Hmm no that doesn't sound right either..." Sasuke continued to mumble to himself as he slowly walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, seemingly in his thoughts, his mind a thousand clouds away. Sakura stared at his retreating back for a few moments before her lips tilted into a small smile. She giggled, the sound stopping sasuke in his tracks as he looked at her questionably. A lifted eyebrow asked a question.

Sakura laughed softly. "You're kind of weird but I'll take up your offer. " Sasuke seemed a little shocked at her words, from the way his eyes widened just a little before he schooled his expression back into his usual stoic one. "...Thank you?" He said confusedly, his brows furrowing a little. Sakura beamed at him, walking up to him and slinging her arm with his. She grinned. "That wasn't a complement but let's just head to building 02 now! I don't want to be late on my first day just because you're slow!"

Sasuke slowly made his way towards his locker at building 02, only pausing along the way to introduce certain areas of the campus to Sakura, who listened attentively, still clinging to his arm. Sakura made small talk with him the entire way, asking him several general questions about his family and if he lived nearby. He answered them with ease, having been drilled with the artificial answers all his life. He could even answer these questions in his sleep. He was supposed to have lost his parents at a tender age of 7 and taken into custody by his 10 year older brother who was a businessman and was rarely home. Independency was a given and Sasuke learnt from a young age the harsh reality of the dog-eat-dog world having been homeless for a couple of years until his brother started earning a decent wage as a photocopier boy in an established firm .Itachi, being naturally charismatic and intelligent, worked his way up to become the Corporation's CEO.

Sakura paused in her steps and stared at Sasuke incredulously. " Uchiha Itachi is your brother? The CEO of Uchiha Corps?" Sasuke gave her a guarded look and nodded. "You know my brother?" He asked. Sakura gave a small choked laugh, still looking shocked. "Your brother's company and my family's, The Izarus Corps, are rivals! I can't believe that he's your brother but didn't Uchiha Itachi's brother die years back? " Sakura questioned. Just 2 years back, the headlines of all newspapers were plastered with the news of the youngest Uchiha's untimely death due to a fire that broke out in their mansion. Filled with despair, Uchiha Itachi fled the media scene and started running the company away from the media, never to be seen on camera from that day on.

Sasuke nodded, immediately mentally conjuring up all the newspaper reports that were written on that fateful day. He slowly crafted his response, making sure that his statement would not clash with any of those in the newspaper articles or that if it did, he could easily say that it was the reporter's blunder. "My brother did that to protect me. It was true that I was caught in the fire but I didnt die. I was badly hurt and had to be hospitalised for third degree burns on my back." He made a show of touching the imaginary scars on his back, slowly turning his expression into one of pain. "It was an assassination act from another company who wanted to take revenge on my brother. My brother knew it wasn't safe anymore. So, he decided to fake my death and send me off to another country to continue my education. I came to Kor High just last year. As you can see, I am very much alive." Sasuke looked at Sakura in the eye and continued, " However, if this information was to be made known to the press, I'm sorry Sakura, even if we are friends, you won't live to see another day. "

Sakura shivered, as all emotion drained out of Sasuke's piercing blue eyes and she watched, intrigued as the guy in front of her slowly turned into a predator once again. His emotionless, blank eyes had no compassion at all in them. He looked capable of murder. Despite so, she could not bring herself to stay away from this guy. He was dangerous, that was a given. Also, staying close to him would bring rumors. But no one knew that this boy here was the Uchiha Sasuke who died. The feeling of danger, it was drawing her in. It was like a very potent drug and she was addicted. Very addicted.

"I won't tell anyone. You have my word. Sakura Victoria Izarus will not go back on her word." She said confidently, with a slight smirk. Sasuke stared at her for a moment before looking slightly confused. His confusion only lasted for a moment before his lips tilted into a small smile and he beckoned her forward with the tilt of his head. "Come on then, we've reached."


End file.
